In automated flexographic printing methods a mounting apparatus is used which mounts a printing plate on a printing cylinder or a printing sleeve. During a first step, the printing plate is positioned on a work table of the mounting apparatus to be suitably aligned with the printing cylinder for a subsequent mounting operation. For this purpose, technical measures are employed for aligning the printing plate on the work table before mounting. In particular, some known mounting apparatuses, such as in US2012/0272848, comprise a movable work table which allows displacement of the printing plate resting on the table, so as to align the printing plate with the printing cylinder on which the printing plate will be mounted. In other known mounting apparatuses, instead, a manipulator device grips and displaces the printing plate resting on the work surface.